The Cursed Advenure
by scarlet911
Summary: The beginning of the curse in the land called Abrazul. The nine rookies are the guardians here. I am really bad in summaries so please read.
1. The Beginning

**The Cursed Adventure**

CHAPTER I

The Beginning

A long time ago, there was a land called Abrazul where commoners were ruled and protected by mages. It was a place with green meadows and wavy seas. People all lived in harmony, children always filled the air with laughter, music can be heard everywhere. A place that every human would wish to live, until _HE_ came…

One stormy night came a stranger. He was soaked wet. He knocked on every shelter that he could find, but…no one answers…no one opens.

"Were the people afraid of me…for I am a stranger?" he wondered.

Just then, a little girl carrying an umbrella ran towards him.

"Mister, you can stay at our house for a while…if you like." He smiled at her and together they went to her house.

"My! Tsunade! Where have you been! Your father and I were worried about you! And…"

Tsunade's mother was surprised to see her daughter with a stranger.

"Who is he?"

Her mother barely showed emotion but Tsunade knows that it was fear.

"It is my apologies for not introducing myself earlier, madam. My name is Genma. Again, I am sorry for it is the only information I can give… I lost my memory and found myself in the shores remembering only my name…"

This made Tsunade even sorry for him, but why does she feels that her mother is not.

"I'm sorry but I just can't let you stay in our home. The Great Mage ordered every commoner not to let anyone stay in their houses."

"Mom!" Tsunade pleaded, "It's raining hard outside!"

Seeing her daughter almost cry made herself agree.

"Fine. There is a barn outside you can stay there tonight but please leave after the storm calms down. My family would be in danger if the mages knew about this."

"Thank you."

He knows that something wrong is happening. Why would the mages order something like that in the middle of a storm brewing?

Inside the warm house, a family started to argue with each other.

"Why did you allow him to stay? My dear Sophie, you know we have orders from the Great Mage!" the father said as he was trying to keep his voice low.

"Ames, I'm sorry but it's not right to just leave that young man outside this stormy night. Besides Tsunade took him here, it won't be nice to ignore him in front of our daughter."

Ames looked at his wife's teary eyes.

"It's only our family that's I'm worried about."

"And it will all end after this storm stops. Genma would leave after…and it will be like nothing happened." Sophie said as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

They did not know that behind the walls, little Tsunade was listening to their conversation. She wondered why her parents would argue because of just letting a stranger stay in their property. Moreover, why are they so afraid of the Great Mage's order?

It was still rainy the next day. Tsunade got the stranger some dry clothing.

"I asked father if you can have some of his clothes, it's a little old but it will fit you, you and father are in the same size." Tsunade said with a smile.

"You've done many good things to me. How could I ever repay you?"

Since Genma lost his memory, Tsunade was the only one in the family who cared for him. In addition, he appreciates it very much.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm only seven." She said blushing.

"Umm…Well I really like to have a big brother…" she admitted.

"Then I'll be your brother. I'll be the brother of a little girl who talks like a lady." Gemna said jokingly.

"You looked like fifteen years older than me but you speak like a kid." Tsunade said as she teases Genma.

Then she saw something flashed in Genma's chest.

"Hey! What's that?" Tsunade curiously asks.

All of a sudden, Genma became serious and the barn quiet.

"It's a medallion with ten different stones. I don't know why I have it or what it is for, but I know that it is important."

"I'll let you have it." He handed the medallion to Tsunade.

"If it's important, then why are you letting me have it?" asks little Tsunade.

"I thought that this medallion will help me recover my memory, but now I found something more important to it…my sister." He said as he looks at Tsunade.

"Thanks…brother."

It rained for almost a month. Tsunade and Genma got along very well. They were like real brother and sister. Ames and Sophie started to like the boy too. However, all their happiness disappeared when the Mages learned about Genma. Of course, the mages acted carefully. Especially the mage called Jiraiya. Jiraiya is the future ruler of Abrazul. He belongs to the family of the Great Mage named Sarutobi. He sends spies to know more of where Genma came from and what he is after. After quite a while, Jiraiya learned about the medallion. He spent his time doing research on it. He found out that it is a medallion used to revive the ten ancient gods to save the Land of Abrazul from destruction. He did not really know what the destruction of the land means. The first thing that popped out of his mind was that Genma and the medallion must be destroyed as early as possible. He ordered knights to capture Genma and execute him. Ames and his family tried to help him escape but they were not that strong to oppose the mages. In addition, that lack of strength led them to their deaths. Luckily, Tsunade had escape. She hid in the bushes and heard something. It was Genma's voice.

"Tsunade, keep our treasure from all evil."

It was the last time she saw her loved ones. Moreover, it was the time when the fall of Abrazul started.

Tsunade is all alone now. The mages started to argue about the said destruction.

"If this continues, the commoners will all oppose us. We shouldn't let them realize the power inside them." One mage said.

Confused Jiraiya asks, "What do you mean powers! They are commoners! They are common people and we mages rule over them!"

"Every person has a different power, like the ten stones on the medallion." Said another old mage.

"You people knew all about the medallion and didn't tell me anything about it!" Jiraiya said angrily.

"Yes, it was the only way to make you destroy that Doll of Cosmos, that Genma. So we joined together all our abilities and took control of your mind." Replied the old mage.

Jiraiya soon learned that Genma, the Doll of Cosmos, was an ally. Nevertheless, it is now too late so he ran away from the Mansion of the Great Mage and tried to look for Tsunade, the girl who had escaped. He loves Abrazul, the place where he grew up, and he will not allow anything that would destroy it, even the mages' wickedness and selfishness. He looked for Tsunade, even storms cannot stop him. He spent eight years looking, but there is still no sign of her. One sunny morning, he was very exhausted that he collapsed in a forest. He thought that it was his end, but he was wrong. A young woman found him unconscious and brought him home. Gypma woke up hearing music and children's laugher; it was like that, the old Abrazul is back. He got up from the bed and was welcomed by a beautiful woman.

"What's your name? Are you lost?" the woman asks with a smile on her face.

Her long golden hair enchanted Jiraiya. Just then, he remembered the girl he was looking for.

"Tsunade!"

"Oh! How did you know my name? Have we met before?" Jiraiya surprised the woman.

"You're Tsunade? The girl who helped Genma?" Jiraiya was so excited after eight years of looking, finally he found Tsunade.

"Y...Yes."

"Wait! Are you not Jiraiya? You ordered to execute my brother!" Tsunade was shocked to see the man in her nightmares.

"You still hate me, don't you? You see, I was not really the one who ordered to execute him. The mages controlled my mind and the moment I realized the truth, it was already too late. So I decided to look for you, you are the only one who can help me save Abrazul from destruction."

"But I can't save Abrazul…" Tsunade said.

"What do you mean? You do have the medallion, don't you?" asks the confused Jiraiya.

"Yes, I have it. However, the moment Genma died the stones disappeared. Without the stones we can't summon the ten ancient gods." Tsunade reasoned out.

"How can we save Abrazul now?" Jiraiya was getting pissed already.

"I did all I can to know how to bring the stones back…but it seems that the stones were separated to find their rightful owners, the guardians. Once all the stones founded their owners, the ten guardians will appear to save us all and Abrazul. We can't do anything now but to wait." Explained Tsunade.

Bandits came to Abrazul after the news about the curse scattered. The monsters that the Mages sealed before started to revive again. Bandits and monsters were attacking the whole land of Abrazul. Jiraiya stayed in that village with Tsunade. He helped her protect the village. In fact, they are not the only ones that are fighting for their land. Several people whose powers were awakened formed themselves in groups. There are the Knights, the Warriors, the Mages and the Sorcerers. They are all trying to protect their land and waiting for the guardians.

While in the Mansion of the Great Mage, there was a secret revealed.

"It's good that Jiraiya leaved before we let him. He's not really one of us." Said one mage.

"The Great Mage Sarutobi found him in a house of the last tribe we fought." said another.

"He's a fool. He didn't realize that there is a great difference in our powers and his." Replied one mage.

"He thought that if he leaves, the mages will fall. He forgot about Kabuto, the real son of Sarutobi, he will be the rise of all mages." Said one old mage while laughing.


	2. The Guardians

Chapter II

Guardians

Fifty years of waiting pass but still no sign of the ten guardians. The legend of the curse did not tell when and where these guardians would appear. They might come from another world.

On the other side of Abrazul is the civilized land of Konoha. It is a land where people are all commoners. They all live in their own simple lives, without even knowing about the curse and Abrazul.

There are five cousins. They spent their childhood together and are very close to each other. They shared secrets, laugh together and hang out together. No one can separate them; they are like brothers and sisters.

The girl with pearl eyes is Hinata. She would always be there to make people smile. The youngest girl is Ino; she is younger than the girls are by one year. Though she is the youngest, she talks like a woman. She always wants to let her long hair down and is always ready to lend a hand to anyone in need. In addition, the last girl is Sakura. Her hair is in the normal length. She is younger than Hinata by a few months. Sakura is the childish one and is a caring person. The tall young man is Shino while the chubby and youngest one is Chouji. Shino, Hinata and Chouji are siblings with Shino as the eldest. The five of them are always having a great adventure in every trouble they put themselves. However, will this new adventure also be that great?

One night the cousins had a sleepover…

"Hey, tell us already!" said the pleading Ino.

"Who is it?" asks Hinata.

"I can't, it's embarrassing." Sakura said timidly as she covered her face.

"Come on, say it before Shino and Chouji come and hear it." Said Hinata.

"Fine, the one I like is Neji. There I said it…don't tell to anyone." Sakura finally admitted.

"Neji! The son of the famous swordsman Hiashi!" Hinata and Ino said it both.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" Ino asked. "I mean he's a little older than you…"

"Umm…I liked him because he's smart and kind though he's older than me…" She said blushing.

Just then, the door opens, both Shino and Chouji came in. The girls were shocked and are very still at a moment.

"Hey, you three looked like you've seen a ghost!" exclaimed Chouji.

"Yeah! By the way, mom said that we should get to bed already." Said Shino.

"Sure then, goodnight!" the girls said on a chorus.

While they were sleeping, a bright scarlet light covered the room. Moreover, the moment they woke up, everything changed. They are no longer in the room they were last night. Their clothes are different. Everyone has the same question on his mind… What on earth happened? They are all alone in a forest that they do not know or maybe not.

"Where are we?" asks Chouji.

"I don't know…I thought that it was all a dream." Ino said seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Sakura.

"These past few days…I've been having a dream…about a village in a forest." Ino replied.

"You also had a dream like that?" all said in a chorus.

Silence filled the place. They looked at each other.

Hinata broke the silence. "So we've been having the same dream all the time."

"We don't have any choice. We should go look for that village if we want to find answers." Said Shino.

They walked through the forest, hoping that they will reach that village in time and alive.

By night, Sakura saw something ahead. It was like a lighted torch.

"Look at that! Those might be hunters that are going back to the village." Sakura said excitedly.

"Hey! Can you hear us? We're lost, so…we would like to ask some help." Begged Chouji.

Just then, they heard a sound. It is fast and it seems like it is approaching them.

"What is that?" asked the terrified Hinata.

"Arrows! Everyone dock!" shouted Shino.

"What the…!" Chouji was arrowed to a tree.

"Aaaa!" An arrow almost hit Ino.

"SAKURA!" Hinata screams as she saw arrows heading towards Sakura. However, the surprised Sakura was not able to move. Then something or someone grabbed her. She closed her eyes thinking that she will not be able to find that village after all. She opens them again, and then she saw her savior. He was wearing a black cape and a mask covering his mouth. She stared at him; she is having this feeling that she already met him. When those who attacked them saw him, they quickly ran away.

"What's with those people? Why are they trying to attack us?" asks Shino as he was trying to get up.

"They are no ordinary people. They are bandits. There are still a lot of them, so be careful." The stranger calmly replied and disappeared.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asks as she approaches Sakura.

"Yes, I'm fine. If the bandits are here, the village must be near. Moreover, they are trying to attack it. We must hurry." Replied Sakura.

Everyone agreed and moved on. However, Sakura still cannot forget the eyes of her savior. She knew that she saw those eyes before yet she cannot remember.

"Look guys! The village, we are here! We found it!" exclaimed Shino.

"Let's look around." Said Hinata.

They search the village for anyone that can help them. In addition, saw a lighted cottage. They knocked on it but no one seems to open it.

"There's no one in…," said Chouji.

"If there's no one here, then why would there be lights?" said Ino.

"Excuse me…" a voice from behind, said.

"Wah!" The voice frightened them.

"I'm sorry to scare you, but my grandma's the only person in there. She can't open the door so I'm really sorry to keep you waiting." Said the voice.

They turned around and saw a young man about their age. He is as tall as Shino. Everyone was speechless.

"Oh, my name's Lee, come on in." He invited.

"Lee, you're back. I thought I heard someone knocked on the door. Did you let them in?" Lee's grandmother asks.

"Grandma, you shouldn't get up. I've let them in already." Replied Lee.

"I want to see them." His grandmother said.

Lee accompanies his grandmother to where Shino and the others are waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is my grandmother." Said Lee.

"Good evening, ma'am." They all greeted.

"Oh my! I've been waiting for years and now you're finally here." Said the old woman.

"I know that you're here to look for answers. Answers telling why and what are you doing in this place." Said the old woman.

"You know? Please tell us!" said Ino.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know my child. Now listen…"

The old woman told them about the legend of the curse, the medallion. She told them about the story about the Doll of Cosmos, Genma, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the mages and Abrazul. However, the five of them does not seem to believe all that she told them.

"How could you be so sure about it? It's just a legend anyway!" shouted Shino.

"Are you telling us that were one of the ten guardians destined to save Abrazul?" asks Sakura.

"Even if it's true, there is no proof that we're one of them." Said Hinata.

"It's true, because _I AM TSUNADE_. In addition, the proof that you are a guardian is that stone pendant you are wearing. Those are the stones that will regain the shine of the medallion." Explained Tsunade.

"I didn't notice that we were wearing these." Said Chouji.

"Lee here is also a guardian. It was not long before we discovered it, well that is because he hid the pendant. Oh, there is still another one maybe you will meet him in the morning. You guys can rest here, treat this home." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Come on, there are three rooms here so the girls will take the one on the left and the guys will take the one on the right." Lee explained.

"Lee, do you and your grandma live here alone?" asks the curious Ino.

"No, like grandma said there is another guardian, he also stays here. In addition, Jiraiya, he visited his friend with his granddaughter, Kin. They'll all be back by tomorrow, so just wait till you meet them." Said Lee smiling.

Inside the left room, the three girls are having a little chat with each other. They were talking about the other guardian, Jiraiya and Kin.

"What do you think Jiraiya look like?" asks Ino.

"Maybe he's like Tsunade." Answered Hinata.

"Umm…what about the guardian?" Sakura said shyly with a little shades of red on her cheeks.

"Huh? You're still thinking about your mysterious savior, aren't you?" teases Ino.

"Hey! Did you forget about Neji already?" Added Hinata.

"Of coarse not. I still like him… What do you think of Kin?" Sakura asks as she was obviously trying to change the topic.

"Maybe she's beautiful and nice."

"It's late already, let's just go to bed and see what they really are tomorrow." Said Ino.

They all agree and went to bed. While on the other room, the boys sleep soundly. They were all tired of the things that happened. They thought that they already knew everything about the medallion and Genma but there are still many secrets about to unfold.


	3. New Comrades

Chapter III

New Comrades

The sun rises and starts a new day. Many said that it is the sign of new hope. Sakura woke up early. She was excited to meet Jiraiya, Kin and the new comrade.

"Sakura, you're awake already? Isn't it too early?" asks Tsunade.

"It's alright. I want to meet them. Tsunade, can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"How can we save Abrazul? We are not like those mages and we don't know how to fight." Said Sakura.

"You are far more powerful than you think, maybe even powerful than the mages. You just need to discover it. And about fighting, Lee can teach you." Answered the smiling Tsunade.

Sakura replied with a smile.

A few moments later the door opens. Sakura was about to greet the person when she saw who it was.

"Sakura, who is it?" Lee asks.

"Oh my! Isn't this coincidence?" Said Ino with her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Aren't you the one from last night?" asks Shino.

"You know each other?" asks Tsunade.

"Yeah…He saved Sakura from the bandits last night." Said Hinata.

"But we didn't have his name 'coz he just disappeared." Added Chouji.

"Well meet Neji; he's also a guardian like us." Introduced Lee while Neji took off his mask revealing his face.

"Wh...What?" Sakura cannot believe it. The person she likes the most is also a guardian.

"Neji!" exclaimed the excited Hinata and Ino.

'What's the matter with these girls?' Shino and Chouji thought.

"Well, what's happening here?" A voice came from behind.

"Master, you're back!" said Lee.

"Are they the guardians? Then the time has come. Prepare yourselves tomorrow and I'll train you, I'll awaken the powers within you." Said Jiraiya.

"Oh grandpa, you're not that strong anymore. I'll train them." It was Kin, as Ino said she was indeed nice and beautiful.

While having dinner everyone decided to learn more about each other. They shared their likes and dislikes. They all have the same thing on their mind that they should get along well with each other because they will be spending most of the time with each other.

"Tsunade and I became good friends. We protected the village from all the enemies. Moreover, we got many praises because of that. Some also said that we'll be a good couple, but we both fell for another person." Said Jiraiya laughing and making faces.

"Lee, how about you? Tell something about the one you like the most." Teasingly asks Chouji.

"Do you like Kin?" asks Hinata.

"Ha! Ha! I like her but I do not love her like what you think. She is ten years older than I am and already has a son. But I do like someone and I'm not going to tell who it is." Answers Lee.

"When did you like someone and not telling your grandma?" Tsunade asks jokingly. Lee just smiled at his grandmother.

"How about you, Sakura?" Lee asks.

Everyone looked at her seriously. They stared at her. This makes her embarrass to say what she should.

"Hey, I don't have that much secret to tell so please don't look at me like that." She said.

"Tell us about the place where you've been." Said Kin.

"In that place I am just an ordinary girl." She said.

"I really didn't think of having an adventure in another place because everyday is always the same."

"Its must be boring to stay in a place like that." Said Lee.

Then Hinata asks, "Kin, where is your son?"

"My son's training with his father in the place where the most of the people are knights. He's name is Genma, grandpa chose that name." She said.

"How about you Neji?" Asks Shino.

"I don't differ from you guys. I am a son of a swordsman." Said Neji.

"Our parents must be worried about us now. We just disappeared and they didn't know anything." Said Chouji.

"You shouldn't be worried, time in Abrazul travels slower than in the place you came. A year here is only about an hour there." Smiled Tsunade.

"If we didn't finish this mission fast, we'll be very old when we go home!" said the very worried Ino.

"When that happens Lee will be the first one to be that old." Said Kin.

"Why is that?" asks Sakura.

"The way time flows here won't affect you." Explained Jiraiya "Anyways, you won't need that much time to gather all the guardians."

"How can you say that?" asks Hinata.

"The curse took place fifty years ago. If it took more years, Abrazul might be totally destroyed." Replied Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, do you know who would be our enemies? Aside from hose monsters and bandits." Shino asks.

"You're now getting serious, huh? Well, I have this feeling that my brother and his son will be." Said Jiraiya.

"How could they fight of they're already old." Asks Chouji.

"They are Mages; they can do things that are impossible. They live for hundreds of years and can also restore their youth." Replied Jiraiya.

"Aren't you one?" asks Ino.

"No, Sarutobi adopted me and taught me how to be a mage." He answered.

"We don't know how to use our powers yet. How can we beat all our enemies?" Asks Shino.

"You'll learn about it tomorrow. For now, let's call it a night." He replied.

In the Mansion of the Great Mage, a message from the spies arrived to inform the Great Mage about the guardians.

"Great Kabuto, seven of the ten guardians already appeared in a forest in Abrazul."

"Finally, the day that the mages will rise again is near. My son and I will soon combine all our might with Orochimaru, my grandchild. It will be the day of our death and the birth of the most powerful mage. No one can stop him, not even the ten guardians combined." Kabuto said while laughing.


	4. Train, Elements, Powers, Might

Chapter IV

Train, Elements, Powers, Might

As soon as dawn breaks, the seven guardians started their first training. Jiraiya asked them to touch a special cloth. The greatest sorcerer made that cloth to help discover the power within every commoner. The first was Lee, when he touched the cloth it produced some electricity. Second was Chouji, when he touched it, it became a rock. Third was Hinata, the moment she touched it, it created a strong wind. The strong wind almost blew all the leaves of the old apple tree. Next is Sakura, when she touched it, it turned into an icicle. Moreover, when Neji touched it, the icicle melted. The sixth was Ino, and when she touched it, the cloth returned to normal. The last was Shino, when he touched it; it produced a very loud sound.

"It's all clear now. I know your powers already." Announced Old Jiraiya.

"Lee has the guidance of the great lightning. Chouji has the control of the earth. Hinata has the power of the mighty wind. Sakura has the cold power of ice, while Neji has the power of the burning flames. Ino has the shine of the bright light and Shino the power of sound."

"Now, train yourselves with your own powers, my job is done now." Jiraiya said to the guardians.

"That's all?" said all of them.

"Yes, beside I can't train you with weapons. I'm too old to do that." Jiraiya answered

"Then how are we going to know how to use weapons." Asks Shino.

"I'll teach you." Answered Kin "Lee and Neji already knew how to handle a sword so they'll help me train the five of you."

"Is there other weapons you can teach us to use?" Asks Hinata.

"Of course, but using a sword is the basic part for being a warrior, grandpa always say that." Said Kin.

"I'll handle the girls and you two take each of the guys." She commanded.

"Alright then, I'll teach Chouji." Said Lee.

"Then mine will be Shino." Neji replied.

Everyday they tried their best to train. Everyday, they discover many secrets of their elements. They created their own techniques. Day by day, they grow stronger. They became good friends. Sometimes they ask a partner for a friendly duel.

One night, there happened to have a small gathering of the villagers. All of them joined in; there was a firework show and some games to play. Shino and Chouji had a great time competing with each other in the games. Lee and Neji amused themselves by lighting some fireworks. A moment later, the big firework show started, and the seven guardians sat under the apple tree where they first learned about their powers.

"I can't believe that there are also fireworks here. It's much better watching them under an apple tree than just from our garage," said Sakura

"It's nice to watch fireworks from an open place." Said Neji.

"Yeah, it's not that loud and is beautiful." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I can't tell whether I'm excited or afraid about our new adventure after this night." Admitted Hinata.

"It's more like a cursed adventure. We will still be looking for three more guardians, right? Though we want to, we cannot turn back. Even if we know that we may lose our lives in this, we must do this for the sake of the people living here." Said Neji.

"We'll leave by tomorrow." Said Lee.

"Who will protect this village if we live?" asks Shino.

"I heard that Kin's husband and son will come back here tomorrow, maybe they will…," answered Chouji.


	5. Storm

Chapter V

Storm

The next day finally arrives. Before they leave, two familiar persons came back home.

"Zaku, Genma, you're home1" welcomed Kin to her husband and son.

"Looks like we have some visitors." Said Zaku.

"Oh yeah, these are Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Neji. They are also guardians, like me." Said Lee.

"We're on a mission to find the rest." Said Neji.

"So we got a nice timing of getting back to this village." Replied Genma.

"You're right, sonny."

"Grandpa! You did not change; you still looked like twenty years younger." Joked Genma.

"And you're still the joker." Said Kin to her son.

"So when do you guys plan to leave?" asked Zaku.

"Today." Replied Shino.

"I think that you guys should plan it for another day." Said Zaku.

"Why is that?" asked Ino.

"Along our way here, we saw a storm cloud. It will reach us maybe later this afternoon." Replied Genma.

"How can you be so sure that it's heading this way?" asks Neji.

"An odd storm is always coming to this village once a year since that curse started." Explained Genma, "Have you forgotten about that, grandpa?"

"Oh yes, a storm is always coming here, but I didn't realized that it's already the day. The day when it all started." Said Jiraiya.

"The day it started?" asks Sakura.

"Once a year a storm visits this village because of the medallion. It always arrives at this special day; the day when the Doll of Cosmos died." Said Tsunade.

The guardians wasted no time in warning every villager. It was not long when the storm arrived. Lee tried his best to prevent the thunders in hitting the trees and houses. Hinata tried to control the fierce wind in blowing the small houses. Neji was keeping the entire villagers in warmth in a cave where they temporarily evacuate. While Ino, Sakura, Shino and Chouji looked for people that were injured. Everything was going well as they all planned but a new enemy came…

She was wearing a crimson colored robe. She has a purple colored eyes and short black hair. She appeared on top of the old temple where Hinata saw her.

"Who are you?" Hinata asks.

"I am Amber one of the Fifteen Shadows." She said.

"Fifteen Shadows…?"

Amber shot needles at Hinata; she saw the needles but strangely, she cannot move. The needles hit her.

"Fool, I tied you with my strings and you didn't even notice. What a pathetic guardian! Are you telling me that you're saving Abrazul from us?" Amber shouted.

"Hinata! What happened?" Ino and Sakura saw her lying on the floor and approached her.

"Get out of here; she's going to kill you!" Hinata tried to warn them.

Just then Shino and Chouji came. When they realized what is happening, Shino decided to take the lead.

"Chouji, go and get Lee and Neji. Ino, try to heal Hinata's wounds. Sakura, try to make a shield for Hinata and Ino, and as well for the village." Shino commanded.

"And what are you going to do?" Asks Ino.

"I'm going to fight her." Replied Shino.

"But…"

"No buts just do what I told you!" he commanded.

Everyone did what they were told to but looks like Shino is having a hard time fighting Amber.

"Are you thinking that you can beat me? The only one that can finish me is my master and creator, Orochimaru!" Said Amber.

"Orochimaru? Who is Orochimaru?" asks Shino.

"Orochimaru is the greatest among the great mage!" Answered Amber.

"What do you mean?"

"My master is the grandson of Great Kabuto. Great Kabuto and his son gave all their might to my master and after their death master created us to destroy you." Replied Amber.

"I can see that you're tired already. I can help you rest…FOREVER." Amber was about to attack Shino.

"What the...!"

He saw the needles being shot towards him but he was so weak to dodge them. He was ready to be hit but the needles were blocked.

"What happened?" Amber was full of rage.

"Ice shield…no…Sakura!" He saw Sakura. She looked very exhausted.

"Get out of here! You have used so much energy in creating barriers for the village and for Ino and Hinata. You can't fight anymore!" shouted.

"But you can't fight either. I can't just sit and look how she finishes you." She said.

"So the little girl is trying to interrupt my fight. Well I will just finish you first. And it'll be my pleasure to use my best weapon on you." Amber said it with a smirk on her face.

Then she took the large hatchet on her back. Sakura took her sword and tried to block Amber's attacks but Amber gets faster every second. She is not even getting tired. It was then when she tossed Sakura's sword into the air. She was about to strike her final blow on the helpless guardian. However, before her weapon hit her someone blocked her attack.

"Neji! Lee! You came!" Sakura was relieved.

"Of coarse we would! We won't let anything happen to you." Said Neji.

"It just took us some time to get here." Smiled Lee.

"Three more guardians want to die, then be it!" said Amber.

"Don't be so proud of yourself!" Both shouted.

Neji and Lee used one of their combo techniques, the Dragon Slash, and fortunately wounded Amber.

"How could you wound me by your cheap attacks? This isn't the last of it. I'll be back to finish every guardian who tries to interfere with our plans."


End file.
